


The Wanton Song

by flashrevolver



Series: what is and what should never be [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Exhibition Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Gabe, SEP-era, Semi-Public Sex, Soldier Enhancement Program, mild asphyxiation, there are some feels at the end I wasn't expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/pseuds/flashrevolver
Summary: Nobody said anything when Morrison crept out of the barracks almost every night, and nobody said anything when Reyes inevitably snuck out after him. It's not that everyone was too dumb to put two and two together, it's that they were all too smart to be the one to snitch on Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend mentioned that there's never enough r76 face-fucking, so I decided to contribute. If I fucked up any pre-canon lore I apologize, but it's just porn so I doubt there's much room for mistakes there.

Nobody said anything when Morrison crept out of the barracks almost every night, and nobody said anything when Reyes inevitably snuck out after him. It's not that everyone was too dumb to put two and two together, it's that they were all too smart to be the one to snitch on Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Plus they figured that if the two could stay up all night and still manage to over-perform during training, they deserved the secrecy.

Sometimes the two men did nothing more than lay on the floor of a supply closet and sleep in each other's arms. Sometimes they talked for hours or just sat in silence and enjoyed the other's company. Sometimes they made their way to the roof of the barracks and made love under the stars. And sometimes they fucked, rough and hurried, in the first empty room they could find. Jack knew as soon as Gabriel rounded the corner of their rendezvous point with a dark glint in his eye that tonight would be the latter. 

Gabe was on Jack swiftly, pushing his shoulders against the wall and pressing a leg between his thighs. For a second they stood like that, Gabriel's breath coming heavy against the crook of Jack's neck. Jack let his eyes fall closed and brought his hands up to run his nails through the shorn hair on the back of Gabriel's head. His mind raced wondering what the other man had planned—and he definitely had something planned. Gabe always had something planned.

They were against the wall behind the dryer in the laundry room, which had no door. It wasn't like that had ever stopped them before. In fact, Jack got a very particular thrill up his spine every time they messed around in there because he knew if someone walked in there was no way they could hide what they were doing. Someone had walked in once when Gabriel was on his knees for Jack, and as soon as the light flipped on, the two of them had both turned to give the intruder a look that would send a shock of fear through the devil himself. Needless to say the guy never said a word about it. Just turned the light out and made a mental note to never do his laundry at 2 a.m.

"You sore, Jackie?" Gabe asked, rubbing his hands up and down the other man's arms and shoulders. Jack nodded. There weren't many days he wasn't sore, between rigorous training and the injections stretching and growing his bones and muscles.

"Me too," Gabriel said, pressing a kiss against Jack's neck and rubbing soothing circles into his trapezius. Jack arched into the pressure, sighing. The two were silent for a few moments, leaning their temples against each other's and taking time to simply enjoy the other's presence. 

"Gabe," Jack said quietly after about a minute, and it was heavy with an emotion he didn't want to diagnose. He pushed his hips forward into the other man's to pin the emotion down and change it into arousal. He felt Gabe smile against his jaw, and then felt teeth close down lightly over the tendon in his neck. Gabriel's hands made their way down to grip Jack's hips, and his mouth made his way to Jack's lips. 

Jack kissed him eagerly, not wasting any time before pushing his tongue past Gabriel's lips. Gabe's tongue pressed back against Jack's, and after a brief period of prodding Jack relented and allowed the other man passage. Gabriel licked into Jack's mouth strategically, spending extra time on the sensitive ridges behind the blonde's upper teeth and leaving him gasping. When Gabriel finally pulled away from the kiss a thread of drool connecting their mouths stretched and broke, falling down Jack's chin. 

"You've always liked having me in your mouth," Gabriel marveled, wiping the spit from Jack's lip with his thumb. "Doesn't matter what part of me."

As a symbol of agreement, Jack sucked Gabriel's thumb into his mouth, licking and biting at it. A spark of lust flashed across Gabriel's eyes, and he pulled his thumb away. He pulled his entire body away from Jack's, and Jack nearly followed him, but was pushed back against the wall. Gabriel's eyes traveled up his body slowly from the ground, and Jack wriggled minutely under the scrutiny.

"I want you on your knees," Gabe said offhandedly, flicking his eyes back up to meet Jack's. The blonde shivered, falling to his knees almost immediately. He heard a murmured "good" above him and licked his lips, straightening up to be eye-level with the elastic on Gabriel's pants where the other man was very clearly sporting a hard-on. 

Jack's eyes nearly rolled back when he felt a hand roughly tugging at his hair, forcing his neck back. Gabe rolled his hips forward against the kneeling man's neck, bucking into friction created by his jaw. Jack felt a moan bubble up his throat, but it was cut off by a press of Gabriel's clothed cock against his windpipe.

"You look so good down on your knees for me," Gabriel husked, pulling at Jack's hair. Jack opened his eyes—he hadn't realized he'd closed them—and sent a smirk up at the man towering above him. "And you know it, too. Cocky little shit."

"What am I down here for again?" Jack asked, making a show of glancing down at Gabriel's cock and licking his lips. 

"Fucker," Gabriel muttered, and released Jack's hair for long enough to grasp the sides of his pajama pants and pull them down, letting them fall around his ankles. 

Jack barely gave Gabriel enough time to step out of his pants before he wrapped his mouth around his cock eagerly. Gabe sucked in a breath, losing all brain activity for just a moment, arms flailing up to grip his own hair before he regained the sense of mind to bring them down and grip Jack's. Jack moaned, flattening his tongue against the underside of Gabriel's dick. Gabe's hips flicked forward, and Jack immediately accommodated, opening up his throat and sinking down. 

Gabe gasped and curled forward, leaning his head against the wall behind Jack. The blonde man grabbed Gabriel by the hips and pulled him forward until his nose was buried in black curls.

"Damn Jackie," Gabe huffed, running a hand through blonde hair. Jack pulled away, to Gabriel's dismay, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?" he said, almost casually. The words made Gabe lightheaded.

"Is that even a question?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing Jack by the hair. Jack grinned before sinking back down. Gabriel's whole body shuddered before he started pushing his hips forward experimentally. Jack dug his nails into the backs of Gabriel's thighs and pulled him forward roughly, looking up at him through his eyelashes. That's all it took for Gabe to start thrusting in harder, faster. 

Jack did his best to relax his throat, moaning at the feeling of Gabriel's cock sliding down against his tongue progressively deeper until Jack was nearly choking. He brought his hand up to touch his neck, and nearly melted when he discovered he could feel the lump of the other man's dick when he pushed in deeply. He whimpered, pushing the heel of his hand against the front of his pants. He glanced up at Gabriel whose shoulders were trembling. They made eye contact, and a tear fell down Jack's cheek as he tried to get a steady breath in through his nose. Gabe squeezed his eyes shut and slowed his hips to a full stop, pulling out of Jack's mouth.

Jack pulled in a deep breath, choking on his own saliva. He laughed, wiping spit and tears off his face and sitting back on his haunches.

"I know I may not look like it, but I can take more, I assure you," Jack said, voice absolutely wrecked, grinning up at Gabriel. Gabe smiled back.

"Well any more of that and we would've been done sooner than I'd like," he said, dropping to his knees in front of Jack. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I want you to fuck me first."

If Jack's face wasn't already bright red, that would've done it. Gabriel leaned forward, capturing Jack's swollen lips in a harsh kiss. Jack pushed Gabriel back until he was pressed up against the dryer and knelt between his legs. It was a cramped space, but Jack managed to bend down and lick at Gabriel's cock and trail his fingers down to his hole. He outright moaned when he found Gabe's ass already stretched and slick. 

"Doing the hard work for me, Gabe," Jack said, pushing the other man's shirt up and kissing his way up his stomach. Gabe chuckled, raising his legs to hook around Jack's waist.

"Didn't want to waste any time," he replied, breath hitching as Jack's fingers pinched at his nipple. Jack licked and nipped all along Gabriel's stomach, sucking several marks into the dark flesh. When he was satisfied with the markings, he grabbed Gabe's thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders, pulling Gabriel along the floor. He reached his hand back down, slipping two fingers into Gabe's hole, rubbing at the rim. He stretched his fingers, and when he met no resistance added a third. 

"When did you do this?" Jack asked, pushing the three fingers in to the base. Gabriel gasped, pushing his hips down.

"Not even," Gabe stopped to catch his breath. "Not even half an hour ago. In the bathroom."

"How filthy," Jack teased, pulling his fingers out slowly, making Gabriel clench around the lack of intrusion. When Jack pulled his own shorts and underwear down, his cock bounced up toward his stomach, the fabric sticking and pulling a long string of precum down with it. 

"Get on with it," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "Don't forget who's running the show here."

It was empty, heated babbling, but it still sent a thrill down Jack's spine. Gabe may not be running shit, but he most certainly ran Jack's ass, and he knew it.

Jack pulled his shorts and underwear off completely, briefly musing over the fact that they were in the laundry room to get their clothes dirty, rather than to get them clean. He hoisted Gabriel's hips up to rest on his thighs and pushed in slowly.

"Fuck, Jack," Gabriel groaned as the blonde man bottomed out. He clenched his hole tightly and Jack whined. "Come on," he prompted, digging his ankles into Jack's shoulder blades and bringing his hands up to rest at Jack's neck. Jack planted his hands on the dryer behind Gabe's head and started to thrust his hips forward. 

"I know that's not all you've got," Gabriel huffed impatiently, bucking his hips up to meet Jack's on every thrust. Endlessly eager to please, Jack drive forward harder, setting a dizzying pace. Gabriel murmured mindless encouragements and challenges and Jack responded enthusiastically, his enhanced muscles thrusting brutally. The dryer rattled suspiciously as Gabriel was fucked up against it. Every few thrusts, Jack pinned his prostate like a bullseye and a moan forced its way from Gabriel's throat. Jack's noises built up from soft gasps to pants to whimpers to full-on groans every time he pushes in.

Through his hazy arousal, Gabriel heard footsteps. He clamped a hand over Jack's mouth, and Jack opened his eyes, brows furrowed. He slowed his thrusts, but Gabriel dug his nails into the back of his neck.

"Don't you stop," he growled. "Don't you dare stop." Jack looked him dead in the eye, face burning, and continues his brutal pace. The footsteps came closer, almost in step with the creaking of the dryer, and Gabe reached one hand down to wrap around his cock and stroke.

Jack stuck his tongue past his lips to lap at Gabriel's hand, and Gabe took the hint and shoved two fingers into his mouth. The footsteps outside grew louder, and Jack let slip a whine around Gabriel's fingers. Gabe retracted them and wrapped his hand around Jack's throat, squeezing hard.

"It's like you want to get caught," he rumbled lowly, and at the pressure on his neck, Jack came deep inside the other man, hips grinding and thighs trembling. He would've moaned, but the hand around his throat caught it. By the time he came down from his orgasm, Jack realized the footsteps were fading, and he was almost embarrassed at how arousing it was that someone had gotten so close to finding them. But he didn't have time to be embarrassed, because Gabriel was coming around him, removing his hand from Jack's throat to bite his knuckles as he pulsed onto his stomach. 

Jack's head fell forward to rest on Gabriel's shoulder as the man below him tensed and then trembled into a languid state, legs falling from Jack's shoulders. They didn't say anything, but Jack pulled out carefully, wincing at the over-stimulation, and hoisted Gabriel's lazy body up into a more upright position so that he could lay against him without hurting his back. 

"So good," Gabriel crooned quietly, petting the back of Jack's head slowly. "Always so good for me."

The heated babble that Gabriel spouted during sex tended to turn into sweet nothings afterward, and Jack certainly wasn't one to complain. 

"Just for you," Jack responded quietly. "All for you."

As filthy and fun as it was to fuck in a laundry room at two in the morning, It sometimes crossed Jack's mind what it could be like if things were different. What things could be if they weren't soldiers, if they could have a little apartment or a house, or—no. He couldn't. He pressed his face further into Gabe's neck, breathing in his smell deeply. He didn't have time to make up married-with-children fantasies. If he started doing that, this thing with Gabriel became a distraction rather than a release. He couldn't afford that. 

Gabriel sighed contentedly and brought Jack back into the present. He could enjoy this now. Its all he could do.

"We've got to go back soon," Gabriel said, and Jack pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Just a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment if you liked it, and if u didn't I doubt you made it this far down. If I've got any grammar mistakes, let me know bc I didn't have this beta'd


End file.
